Coffee Buddies
by Cuddles8059
Summary: Craig is busy one evening, and he suddenly gets a phone call from his friend Tweek. He rushes over to keep the boy company, and the following ensues. May contain sexual themes/content. Rated M for language. Do not read if not interested in gay males, gay activities, love between the male genders. Reader discretion is advised.


A/N: Warning: gay males, title is misleading, may contain sexual themes, rated M for mature language. **Not getting paid** for the fanfiction I write, it is solely for the enjoyment of others and myself. I love feedback, don't be afraid to leave a review, even if you don't like it. Help me improve my writing. I would like to send a shout-out to my cousin momago, this is for you buddy! Another shout-out to my sister Hibari Kyoya Lover 18 for the slight amount of editing she did. This actually wouldn't have been written if it weren't for you guys! Also, there is another chapter on the way, please bear with me; it may be a few days before it gets up here. Enjoy!

Craig pulled his blue chullo hat down farther over his ears, grabbed his house-keys, and left the apartment he owned, nearly forgetting to lock his door before jogging hurriedly down the three flights of stairs. The reason he left his apartment in such a hurry was because of his scared friend, Tweek.

***Thirty Minutes Before***

_"Craig! Help me!" a scared, nervous voice rang through the phone into the ear at the other end of the line._

_ "Wha- Tweek?! What's wrong?!," a worried voice replied. Craig jumped out of his bed, erection softening at lightning speed, worry crossing his face as he pulled his black pants up one-handedly. _

_ "Craig, c-can you come stay with me for the weekend…I…I'm lonely..a-and I ran out of m-me-medicaaation," sobs could be heard on Tweek's end of the line._

_Craig gave a hurried reply, "On my way buddy, lock the door, and sit on the couch."_

"_Tha-anks," stuttered the nervous blonde, as he hung up reluctantly._

***Now***

Crossing the street quickly, Craig broke into a paced jog, the strings of his hat flapping audibly on his shoulders. Thoughts flooded his mind, things like; rapists hurting his long-time crush, or people with long-range guns hurting the blonde anxiety-stricken man. Craig picked up his pace, unnerving himself, and wanting to make the 4 blocks pass with greater speed. Finally, he reached the apartment that Tweek lived in, a seven-story building that had an elevator. Craig was jealous of that fact; his building had no way of speedy ascent or descent, only stairs. He opened the first door, pushed Tweek's apartment number, and a buzz was heard, "W-who is it?" came over the intercom moments after.

"I'm here Tweek, let me in please," he trailed off in a whisper, awaiting the tell-tale buzzer that signalled an open door. Once the sound filled the little room, Craig pulled the door open with renewed vigor, and raced to the closed elevator door, shoving his finger violently into the button pointed upwards. A small ding let the man know his elevator had arrived, he raced into the small cubicle, and hit the number 5 on the wall. He couldn't get over the fact that he loved elevators, and he loved the small lurch he got when travelling in them. Soon, he was racing down the hall to the door marked with a 'G' and banging his fist into it, effectively startling the blonde on the other side. A loud knock was heard as the lock was moved after a quick peak through the peep hole. The door opened slowly, but Craig was having none of that, and shoved the door back into the boy on the other side, eliciting a squeak from him. Craig slammed the door closed, grasped the other by the shoulders tightly, pushed him into it, nuzzling his face into the space between his shoulder and jaw bone, simultaneously wrapping his arms around the smaller framed man. The consistent shuddering that consumed the smaller body slowed to a meager twitch every thirty seconds, once wrapped in the warmth that radiated off of Craig. Tweek huffed a small breath that rushed against Craig's own neck, making the other groan gently into his. Goose bumps raised on the blonde's skin, tingles ran up his spine, he pulled Craig a little closer, happy with the comfort that came from the embrace.

Craig realized how close their bodies had come to each other, and backed off slightly, unsure of whether to continue hugging his jittery friend or not. Their eyes met, and just as Craig was about to lean forward to catch the other's lips Tweek smiled, and said "Hi, C-Craig."

"Hi there, Tweek, what's going on?" Craig let his arms drop away from the other's body as he stood to his full height, making him just able to see over the head of the shorter man.

"Ah. Um. I k-kinda ran out of medication for m-my A-A…problems, a-a-and, I c-can't seem to f-focus on a-anything." Tweek stuttered painfully. A yelp was heard, and suddenly, Craig was carrying a shuddering Tweek bridal-style, confused as to what happened to scare the boy so severely. Sobs were muffled in his shirt, fists clenching onto the fabric as it was pulled even tighter across his chest. Craig couldn't quite figure out why his shirt was becoming damp, until he heard the little whimpers flooding from Tweek's mouth. Tweek was crying on his shoulder.

Craig tried to keep calm; he wasn't quite sure what he should do to help the scared man in his arms, so he turned very slowly, so he didn't upset him any more than he already was. Craig studied his surroundings and he moved farther into the little apartment Tweek called home. Peering around a corner, Craig spotted a couch and moved towards it, at first he was just going to set the blonde down, and return to the little kitchenette he'd walked through to turn on the coffee maker for Tweek. But the blonde did not like that idea, and clung to the shirt, tighter than before. This caused a slight problem for the raven, so instead, he turned on his heel, and sat on the couch, beneath his blonde friend. He pulled the blonde mop of hair up under his chin so he could nuzzle the head beneath. "It's going to be okay. I won't let it hurt you." Craig tried to comfort the other.

"Th-the w-walls…they won't stop moving!" Tweek was horrified; all he could see was the white walls of his living room moving, shifting almost as though they were uncomfortable on their foundations. His arms laced around the raven's neck, and he pulled his face into the seemingly safe crook of it, squeezing his eyes closed, he cowered there.

Craig was comfortable with the new-found position, his eyes roved over the things presently in the living room of his anxious friend. Two fake plants rested on the edges of the cabinet in the corner of the small space; a rather small T.V. was situated between them. Several pictures of Tweek's mother and himself littered the wall behind the television, giving it a nice home-like feel. There was a bookshelf off to the right of the boys, the couch sat in the middle, facing the T.V. and a reclining chair off to the left of them, also pointed at the television. With a coffee table in the middle of the room, it was a comfortable set-up, space between all of the furniture, and not stuffed full of crap. The room was surprisingly clean; he hadn't quite expected Tweek to be this clean, mind you..what did he do when he couldn't sleep, Craig asked himself. Guessing he cleaned, the still-toqued boy looked around carefully for a blanket to cover the two of them up with, he spotted one folded over the back of the couch they were resting on, but he couldn't quite reach it with the positioning of his hands. He asked very quietly next to an open ear "Tweek, can you pass me the blanket that is right behind my head? Please? I think it may be better if I get you warmed up a bit."

Tweek reached blindly for the green blanket he remembered vaguely folding onto the back of the couch, and pulled it over-top of Craig's head. As the blanket was pulled it yanked Craig's chullo off, and his rumpled hair came into view.

Craig took the edges of the blanket, and covered the two bodies, one of which was shivering violently; as the blanket was draped over Tweek, he relaxed a bit more, became more comfortable. The blonde wrapped his arms around the neck and head of the warm body beneath him, hands tugging the hair at the back of Craig's head. The fingers pulling his hair caused shivers to race down his spine and affect him in ways he didn't want to admit. Just being so close to the blonde triggered reactions in his body he wasn't prepared to fend off. He couldn't resist when his mind started to sway away from comforting to dirty thoughts concerning the anxious male in his lap and himself, less the clothing of course. But, fun can be had even through clothing; it is just much more pleasant without it.

Tweek groaned gently into the neck of the dark haired boy as he felt a poking against his hip. "Craaig…stop poking me.." it hadn't quite occurred to the smaller 18 year-old what could be poking at him. Slowly, realization overcame the shivering boy, but was then morphed into a curiosity that overtook all thoughts in his mind. 'What could turn him on like that…I'm pretty sure it isn't me' The only reason Tweek wasn't freaking out at this very point in time, was because his eyes were squeezed so tightly closed that he could see rainbows of sparkling dots on the insides of his eyelids. Tweek wasn't comfortable sitting across Craig's lap like he was, he decided to shift so that he was beside him on the couch, still cuddled close enough to be able to leech the warmth emanating off the dark-haired boy; yet, still far enough that he wasn't pressed against the erection poking the front of the high-waisted black pants of the other.

As Tweek shifted places, his hip caused friction against the head of Craig's member, which in-turn made the raven's hips do a twitch upwards, trying to prolong the wonderful feeling that coursed through his body. A small groan slid between the thin lips of Craig, nearly unnoticeable unless you were seated as Tweek was.

His eyes snapped open, and he had to pretend not to notice the barely audible sound that had come from those tempting lips so close to his own. Little did Tweek know, Craig was trying to formulate a plan of action, that could not only get him off, but also, take the light-haired boy's mind off of the fact that he had run out of medication, and was a nervous wreck.

"Hey, Tweek? What do you say you let me up so I can go make you some coffee, because you seem to have not had a fix for a while? Hmm? Please?" Craig was silently begging Tweek in his mind to let him up, so he could try to adjust himself so as not to show the erection that was so hard to hide, especially since there was no longer a body in his lap to cover it.

Reluctantly, the fair-haired boy shifted a little farther over, making it possible for Craig to go and turn on the coffee pot. Craig stood a bit awkwardly, trying to keep his pelvis back a slight amount so his pants didn't tent near as much. It didn't work. Tweek could tell that Craig was having problems, but didn't want to make it awkward for the other.

In the kitchen, the first thing Craig did was push the heel of his hand into his burning erection, trying to ease the discomfort. However, he made a mistake in closing his eyes while he did so; he only succeeded in making his imagination run wild. He thought of Tweek on the ground in front of him, rubbing, and tracing his fingers over the bulge in the fabric, lips also outlining the hardness beneath; lust-filled green eyes staring up at him over the bulge. His eyes snapped open at the small curious yell from the living room.

"What's t-taking so l-long, it's ready to g-go, just h-hit the power b-button."

Craig did as he was told, and yelled back, "Just looking for cups now."

"C-cupboard left of the stove," came a quiet reply, "C-c-come back n-now please. I'm c-cold again," the blonde almost whined, hating to seem so needy.

"On my way," Craig declared as he re-entered the living room, two full coffee cups in hand. He handed the fidgety blonde his over-full cup of coffee, worried that it was going to be spilled before he even got to settle back onto the couch. Craig sat cross-legged facing Tweek, and just as he pulled a corner of the blanket into his lap, the man twitched a bit harder than normal, and caused some of the coffee to spill into his lap, and on the blanket that was situated there.

"Ouch! Shit!" Tweek exclaimed, throwing the blanket off rather violently, which triggered a slip of the hand at Craig's expense, making him spill some over his lap as well.

"Fuck! Goddamn, that hurts!" shouted the raven. Hurriedly he took both of their cups and set them on the coffee table four feet away from the couch seats. He stood, and gave a look to Tweek that tried to explain what he was doing. To be on the safe side, he decided he had better tell the blonde what he was going to do as well. "I hope you don't mind, but hot coffee, and black pants really do not make a good pair, I'm going to get out of these, if you would like to do the same, I can throw them in the washing machine…assuming you have one in here of course," he trailed off slightly at the end, making a good point.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," the nervous blonde said as he stood slowly, unbuttoning his pants on the way up, and turning slightly to the right to lean against the couch with his calf to steady himself as he bent nearly in half, taking his pants down to his ankles.

Craig was at a loss for words as his jaw dropped at the sight of the ass of his dreams faced him, clad in boxers and all. The angle he was standing at made it possible for him to see the fabric cling to the line of Tweek's rear. The renewed erection that tented the front of Craig's pants made it very difficult for him to take the wet pants off. He did finally manage to get the fabric down over his hardness and to the floor, after quite the struggle, he sat heavily on the couch, and lifted his feet to pull the clothing off his ankles. He looked over at Tweek, and was rewarded with the sight of an adorable laughing blonde.

Tweek was laughing so hard it hurt his lungs to breathe; he couldn't get over the fact that Craig had so much trouble pulling his pants down because of a hard-on. Craig let out a chuckle in agreement; it must have looked pretty funny, struggling with his clothing because of bodily functions.

Once Tweek had calmed himself a little, he reached out to cover up with the blanket again, only to realize that had also been caught in the spilling of coffee. "Oops," was all he could say, as he began to shiver again. Craig caught his hand, and pulled him gently closer, brushing off the fact that both of them were only in their underwear, and shirts. Tweek's happened to be buttoned up wrong, and so they decided to ditch those too, and go to Tweek's bed where they would both be warm, and there was a blanket there as well, that was not covered in coffee. The two lay there semi-awkwardly, in the dark, covered with only a blanket, and separated by only two thin layers of fabric. Tweek began to get nervous again, and the consistent shaking of the smaller boy caused an impossible friction on Craig's cloth-clad cock. He began to get hard for the third time in the last 3 hours of his visit to his friend, if he didn't fix it soon, he was going to fall asleep with a severe case of blue-balls.

"…hey..what do you think of trying something to get your mind off of it..I mean the running out of medication and the spilled coffee and that stuff…ya know?" Craig's voice broke the silence, a mix of curiosity, and nervousness.

"L-like what?" was the questioning reply from the darkness.

"Well..like…um," Craig slowly turned his body to face the other in the obscurity of the room, pulling the small body closer, forcing his legs down to entwine with one of Craig's own. The raven raised his hand in the blackness, and set it lightly onto the skin of Tweek's cheek, finger tips lightly brushing the thin lips of his face. He moved his face forward until he could taste the slightly coffee laden breath coming from the parted lips he couldn't see. His eyes snapped shut as he moved his head just enough to collide the two pairs of moist lips together. A rapid intake of air through Tweek's nose signalled a surprised reaction. Craig moved his left hand into the slightly longer hair than his own, pulling Tweek closer, effectively deepening the kiss. The raven moved his lips slowly at first, trying to persuade a reaction out of the blonde. Once he received the desired reaction, his tongue flitted out from between his lips, tracing softly over the bottom lip of the other, trying to coax the tongue opposite into a playful fight. He succeeded in luring the other's tongue into a battle of dominance. Craig won the battle, and soon the two appendages were sliding together, causing a joyous friction. Tweek was the first to pull back, as he had run out of air, and his lungs had begun to burn at the lack of oxygen.

Craig moved his face into the crook of Tweek's neck, and inhaled the scent deeply, leaving gentle kisses up and down the right side of his neck with his swollen lips. He licked slowly up along the line of wet kisses up to the lobe of the blonde's ear, and breathed a hot gust of air over the shell of it, eliciting a shiver, and low moan from the shorter male. By this time, Tweek had caught his breath again, and was just a shivering body beside the raven. Craig's erection was poking into the crease between Tweek's torso, and his thigh. Meanwhile, Tweek's much smaller cock was pressed hard against Craig's thigh, in an effort to relieve the discomfort of being so turned on. Craig moved his hips in a thrusting motion, in an effort to cause friction to bring them both relief. When that couldn't help as much as they would have liked it to, Craig reached under the blanket, and pulled Tweek's green boxer-shorts down to his knees, and raised his right hand high enough to be able to stroke the hardness with ease. The groans that fluttered out of the blonde's mouth continued to affect Craig in unspeakable ways, making his erection almost hard enough to cut diamonds with. Craig slid down under the blanket, and kissed down the slim abdomen of the blonde, alternating between kisses and licks all the way down, stopping momentarily at the belly-button of the other, and circling it seductively with his tongue. Then he continued to trail his way downwards, licking in a zigzagging line down the relatively unnoticeable treasure trail, to the hardness below. Craig lifted his left hand as he licked around the base of the cock in front of him and clutched gently to the sac beneath. Rolling it tenderly in his hand, he continued to withdraw moans of pleasure from the man under him by engulfing the whole shaft with his mouth, and hollowing his cheeks to create a suction-like feeling. Shivers shook the slight body being touched, groped, and sucked. Just as Tweek was about to climax, Craig stopped, and raised himself above the smaller man, and gave him a full open-mouthed kiss, tongue included.

Tweek was at a complete loss for words at the immeasurable amount of pleasure he had just received from his new lover. As Craig rolled onto his back beside the blonde, he sat up, and moved the blanket gently down past the hips of the raven. He then moved the boxers that still covered Craig's hips down as well, and stared in awe at the perfect specimen of a cock. It looked long, hard and the balls beneath it hung so low they almost touched the mattress. The view Tweek was provided with caused his mouth to start watering. He reached out tentatively to touch the angry red head of the shaft, the sudden light touch caused Craig to give a slight breathy moan. Craig reached down to grab Tweek's leg, and pull him up so that his erection hovered over the raven's mouth. Craig enveloped the hardness with his lips and at the same time, Tweek copied the action. His hands cupping the thighs of the man beneath him as a way of showing the pleasure was almost too much for him. Craig pulled off of the cock in his mouth, and replaced it with his fingers, covering them in spit, getting them ready for the next task at hand. [No Pun Intended] He retracted the fingers from his lips, and slid them up between the thighs that rested on either side of his head. The raven lifted his head enough to see the small hole, twitching in anticipation. He slowly slid his forefinger into the entrance, causing a slight groan from the man above him. As Craig pumped his finger into and out of the small hole, he wrapped the erection, pointed down at him, in his mouth. Once the entrance seemed to welcome his finger with less of a snug fit, he added another, causing a grimace of discomfort on the other's face. It was at this point that the blonde began to choke down a little more of the erection he was feasting on, and Craig's hips began to buck involuntarily, causing more and more of the thick shaft to be forced into Tweek's throat. Tweek decided enough was enough, and used his hands to hold down the hips that seemed to like coming up at his face.

Craig added a third and final finger to the two already delving into the warm depths of Tweek's body, causing another groan of discomfort from the blonde. He continued to stretch the entrance that was soon going to be wrapped around his cock, while his lips and tongue continued to suck the blonde's shaft. Craig removed his fingers from Tweek's body, and laid him on his back as he ran to the living room for protection that he carried in his wallet for emergencies. He ripped open the foil packet, and slid the rubber down over the head of his cock, making sure to pinch the tip as he did so. Craig re-entered the room, erection leading the way, he made his way over to the blonde, shaft bobbing up and down with every step. He knelt on the edge of the bed, and lifted Tweek's knees, convincing him to hold them back for him. He had brought a packet of lube with him, and hurriedly poured it into his hand to slick up his erection, and slide a trio of fingers into the blonde to make sure he was prepared properly. Once satisfied that he'd done as much as he could, Craig leaned down, lined himself up with Tweek's hole, and started to push in as he leaned a little farther forward to capture the untouched lips beneath him.

The raven edged his hips forward, and slid into the newly stretched hole, eliciting a groan from the man below. He started to pump his hips slowly, and sped up gradually, taking it one stroke at a time, moving towards that climax he had waited so long for. On one particularly deep thrust, Tweek moaned louder than all of the other times; Craig had brushed over the engorged sweet-spot within the blonde. Tweek shuddered convulsively as Craig continued to hit that spot, cock dragging heavily over it on every thrust in and back out. Moans filled the room as the rhythm was lost, and the thrusts became erratic. As Craig neared his finish, he thrust faster and faster. Tweek came first, spraying his seed between their sweaty bodies. As Tweek climaxed, his hole clenched tightly, suffocating Craig's shaft, and making him spurt his cum violently into the condom sheathing him. Exhaustion overwhelmed the two, making them fall asleep in that position, but they wouldn't change a thing, they were both comfortable sleeping how they were.


End file.
